1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported in a conduit which is supported by a support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such remote control assemblies are widely used in the automotive industry for accelerators, vents, mirrors, hoods, cruise controls, etc. typically each control assembly is manufactured for a dedicated purpose and is only suitable for that dedicated installation. This requires the shipment and inventory of a large number of large and varied assemblies. There is a need, therefore, to standardize such control assemblies.